


5 kittens for a healer

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anders (Dragon Age) Positive, Anders Being Anders, Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Fluff, Getting Together, Healer Anders (Dragon Age), I Love Anders (Dragon Age), Just Add Kittens, M/M, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Swearing, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Late at night Anders has a unexpected guest at the clinic.Or more like... guests.And every single of of them might be right after a certain warrior's life.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	5 kittens for a healer

**Author's Note:**

> As always late af to the fandom
> 
> I hope you can enjoy that little thing I composed!
> 
> Kindly note that I have no beta reader :) and English isn't my native language.

With a deep sigh, Anders put down the salve he was working on. His head was pounding, back aching from his relentless work.

Since two weeks it has been raining heavily over Kirkwall, creating a moist, cold atmosphere here in Darktown. More often than not the water swelled against walls, breaking them apart or flooded parts of the slum. Many were sick, caught fevers and coughs, then sought him out for help.

His long days at the clinic turned even longer and with so many patients waiting to be treated his healing magic was exhausted as it was. There was no point in wasting it on his own minor achings.

The mage couldn't remember the last time he had been able to take a proper break. Get a full night of sleep.

_ 'Stop that.'  _

he chastised himself, picking the bowl up again. 

_ 'There's too much to do, no time for luxuries. Too many kept waiting for help to rest.' _

The ever prominent buzz of Justice under his skin flared alive once more. Urging him to do more. To  _ actually  _ bring the change nobody was willing to make sacrifices for.

But it was dangerous.

One false step and the templars would find him here. Take him away once more.

A shiver ran down his body at the thought.

No. They'd never take him again.

Over the last years their group had made a name for themself, especially Hawke. His own disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed this time.

Anders' thoughts drifted towards the warrior for a moment.

Besides his work in Darktown, Hawke was one constant thing in his life. Often enough they'd drop by in the afternoons or late evenings. When not being away on a mission to help someone out, the visits kept up, mostly to check if he was alright and to stay for a short talk.

Now and then Hawke would also bring along some things for him to keep. A soft, warm blanket for the cot in the clinic. Or a small basket of food and drink so he wouldn't starve just from forgetting to eat.

It was unnecessary but sweet. And knowing Hawke's stubbornness all too well, there was no point in refusing anyway. He sat aside the things, only used them when really needed and… 

Anders sighed again. Louder this time.

Lately the other was occupying his mind very frequently. In random thoughts during the day or at night when he should fall asleep for once.

An obsession, Justice called it. One that could get in their way.

And the mage reminded the spirit over and over again - if there was someone willing to change something in this city, it was Hawke. 

Even without being a mage themself, they openly sided in support towards them and never ridiculed him for his fears or suspicions. Together they helped apostates, found different solutions for just dragging gifted people into the circles. Stopped templars from abusing their given authority.

During their time together he learned to trust them more. Hawke and him became close friends. Shared good and bad times, protected each other in the fights that were just bound to happen in a city like Kirkwall. Anders healed their wound and joined in on the friendly gatherings when he could afford to leave his duty here unattended. 

Sometimes he was sure they even flirted, though it was only fleeting before one of them derailed the subject again. He didn't know what to make of that.

The throbbing in his head intensified.

"Maybe I do need a break." he grumbled, putting the salve mix away once more. A quiet noise from outside caught his attention, sounding like a hiss of pain. His instincts kicked in and he froze, listening more intently.

An attack? The templars?

Curses got louder, frustration clear in the words that carried over. He'd recognise that voice everywhere.

Hawke.

He grabbed his staff from the makeshift hiding place and hurried towards the entrance, a wave of magic already tingling in his fingertips in case of an ambush.

The healer had expected a lot. Possibly every scenario passed through his racing mind.

What he  _ didn _ ' _ t  _ expect was the sight of Hawke, clad in the usual warrior armor, soaked to the bone, literally dripping onto the ground. Anders knew all too well how much they despised getting wet. 

To make this even weirder they were obviously caught in the dilemma of keeping a bunch of kittens at bay - that tried eagerly to flee from a bundle they carried.

"No, you stay here. Will you finally - ouch! How can these teenie tiny claws of yours pierce through my armor at all?!"

Plucking one from their shoulder that was about to go for the tie in the loosely bound hair, another was caught right after, trying to jump down.

"Ah nah, forget it. You can't get away now, FUCK this hurts!!"

Deeply immersed in the rant over the little furry attackers being less than cooperative, Hawke only just noticed the mage standing in the doorway.

"Anders, thank the Maker! You must help me with these little hellions, I swear they're after my very life!"

Snorting softly the mage leaned the staff against the wooden frame.

"Is that so? One could think you faced worse threats before that couldn't lead to your inevitable end."

A smirk tugged at his lips as the other pulled a face, just giving him a dry fake laugh as he came closer. Carefully he took another potential escapee over into his arms, petting the tiny bundle of fur that meowed eagerly. 

There seemed to be about five of them, probably not older than 10 weeks. A little wet and dirty maybe, but otherwise pretty lively. Honey coloured eyes lit up at the sight. He did miss having a cat around. Maybe he could-

Clearing his throat he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand again.

"So you walked into a vicious feline ambush and rescued yourself to my doorstep in search of help."

Hawke grumbled quietly, carefully handing over two more of the kittens.

"I found them near a sewer that stopped working. The water started flooding the crease of the alleyway and almost reached their hideout - they were lucky to be above ground at all. Damn water almost reached up to my waist."

A soft flush of red began to bloom on the warrior's cheeks as they looked away from Anders' investigating gaze.

"I… couldn't let them drown, could I? And I wasn't sure how Tarron would react to them and you like cats and know how to handle them, so you just came to my mind and I… I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I just thought you were the best place to go."

Something warm spread inside the mage's chest. Of course they couldn't let them drown. Besides from the thought being awful in itself, Hawke hated it when innocents got hurt if they held the power to prevent it. And being the first option coming to their mind to turn to pleased him unexpectedly much.

Shaking his head a little with a soft smile, Anders then nodded towards the clinic.

"It's fine, don't worry. Let's get you inside and out of the wet clothes before you catch a cold. I have some spares you left last time. While you change, I can check on them and make sure the 'little hellions' are as healthy as they can be."

Hawke nodded quickly, visibly relieved there was no further teasing and their friend agreed to look after the kittens for now. After all he couldn't keep all of them.

Or could he?

Shoving the thought aside for later, he ushered the warrior and their remaining two kittens inside before setting out the spare clothes and a towel.

The heavy clink of armor dropping to the ground indicated the other was already busy getting rid of the soaked material, so he politely turned towards his tiny patients.

Besides being a little on the thin side, none of them seemed to carry any illness. Carefully rubbing them down with another towel and then setting out two bowls of milk for them to drink from, gathered all of them in a moment of peace.

Hawke joined in too, towel still lying over their shoulders, looking way more relaxed in the comfortable clothes. They stopped at his side, casting a glance over the hungry mass.

"Thanks for your help, Anders. I knew I could count on you."

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and even through the fabric of his own garments he could feel the warmth emitting from it.

"You can always count on me, especially when it involves rescuing a cat. No really - I would have been offended if you turned to Varric or Fenris instead."

Hawke chuckled, a sweet sound in the otherwise silent room and looked at him with a look of unveiled fondness that made it his turn to blush.

"I would never dare to raise your ire. Also…"

and their voice dropped a little in pitch,

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else."

Had they been so close the whole time? Suddenly it seemed like they were, as he looked into the warrior's green eyes for what seemed like forever.

Slowly they seemed to gravitate towards each other, faces coming closer that he could feel their warm breath on his cheek while his eyes drooped shut.

It wouldn't take much more for them to kiss. But before it could come to that, a loud screech of pain left Hawke's mouth and he flinched away in shock. Looking down it turned out one of the kittens finished its meal and now used Hawke's leg as a climbing pole.

"Ouch. Fuck. Hurts!"

Trying to evict the menace as efficiently as possible while trying to hide his burning face, the healer got back to work.

It looked like this was going to be a rather chaotic night. With just him, Hawke and their five little foundlings.


End file.
